To Wreck Birthday Havoc
by C3L35714
Summary: "I thought it was all over. My day had been completely ruined, but at least maybe I could get a few hours before I had to get back to my enormous workload. Then you came." Poor Crystal. She expected her special day to be glorious. Instead, it was absolutely and completely miserable. Written for...well, me! :)


**Happy birthday to who? Oh, to me! :) Yes, I wrote this as a present to myself. But I hope you enjoy it too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Crystal yawned and stretched, turning off her alarm clock. Then, realization struck her, and she smiled. Smile widening, she rearranged her pillows and plopped back down, snuggling under the blankets. Today was her birthday. And that meant Crystal got an entire day to rest and relax.<p>

And relax she did, for about an hour.

Then the doorbell rang. Crystal groaned, but she quickly hopped out of bed, throwing her spare lab coat over her pajamas - black capri leggings and a tank top - before throwing open the door.

A large whistle-like-toy squealed and whirred, and a horn blared cheerfully. "Happy birthday!" Blue cheered from behind two large presents, each about two feet tall. Crystal gave her a tired grin, pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks, Blue!" Blue grinned and dropped her toys on top of the gifts.

"I've gotta run, but I hope you have a great day, Crys! Oh, the second box is from Green!" And she was gone, flying in the direction of the lab. Crystal tilted her head in puzzlement, but closed the door carefully so as to not smash her gifts.

"That was nice of her. Though I bet Senior Green's about to find out that he bought me something real soon," she mused with a small grin. "There's no way Blue bought that with only her money! Well, I'll open these later." Pushing them aside, Crystal headed back to her room to at least get changed and ready for the day - even if her only plans were to stay home and rest up.

* * *

><p>'Ding-dong!' The doorbell chimed welcomingly, and Crystal cocked her head from her position on the sofa. She had been enjoying her book quite a bit. It was rather different from her usual documentaries; it was a romance novel. She didn't think she'd like it at all, but Blue had gotten it for her a while ago, so she figured she might as well try it. Putting down her book, Crystal opened the door...<p>

...only to be greeted by two people fighting. Both had taken fighting stances - one offensive, one defensive - and were glaring at each other. A third, much shorter figure was to the side of them, completely ignoring them. She guessed it was he who had rung the doorbell.

"...should wait til she opens the door, and then shout, and then give it to her!" a feminine but low voice insisted.

"No, it's like I said! Give it to her, then shout! You have to follow the rules of-" The clearly masculine but not at all aggressive voice was interrupted by Crystal herself.

"Hi, guys."

The two people turned towards her, and Crystal just waved to the Hoenn Dex Holders. Emerald waved back and grinned. "Hi, Crys! Here you go!" He handed her a present, and she grinned.

"Happy birthday, Senior!" the other two, Ruby and Sapphire exclaimed, and sort of handed, sort of shoved a box into her hands. It was beautifully wrapped, and Crystal inwardly bet a million dollars on which one of them wrapped it.

"Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, I wrapped it myself," Ruby added. Heh heh; right on target with the guess.

"It's what's inside that matters," Sapphire muttered. "But happy birthday, Crystal."

"What do you mean? Haven't you ever heard anyone say, 'Judge a book by its cover?' Because-"

"The phrase is 'Don't judge a book by its cover!' you prissy, fashion-obsessed boy!"

"At least I'm not a leaf-wearing, vine-swinging barbarian!"

Crystal sweatdropped, and Emerald sighed. "I'll get them out, Crys. Happy birthday!" he called, and dragged his fellow Hoenn Dex Holders away. Crystal waved slowly, sure that their arguing had damaged her eardrums some.

"Well, that was...noisy. But it does look nice," she admired, and stacked the two gifts with Blue's before returning to her sofa to read.

* * *

><p>'Knock, knock!' a pleasantly hollow sound filled Crystal's home, and she stood up, book in hand to answer it. Eyes still glued to the page as the hero was rescuing the heroine in a spectacular manner, she reached her hand out to open the door, and...<p>

...CRASH! She tripped and twisted her ankle on the way down to her abrupt meeting with the floor.

"OW!" she cried out.

"Crystal? You okay?" a familiar voice called through the door, and Crystal groaned, grabbing for her throbbing ankle.

"Not really," she answered grimly.

"If you open up, we can try to help," another, quieter voice suggested, and Crystal sighed. Crawling and dragging her injured limb on the floor like a wounded solider, she grasped for the doorknob and swung it open.

"Hi, Crystal," Red said with a smile.

"Hi, Senior Red. Hi, Yellow," she replied, and pulled her leg around towards them. "Ow."

"What happened?" Yellow asked and kneeled down to examine her ankle.

Crystal shrugged sheepishly. "Um, I was reading while trying to answer the door," she answered. Red gave a laugh and picked up the fallen novel.

"Hey, isn't this the love story Blue gave you?" he asked with a surprised glance at the cover. Crystal blushed but nodded as placed it on her table.

"Well, you'll be okay in a couple hours. Until then, you should probably ice it," Yellow decided, and Crystal sighed inside. What a wonderful addition to her birthday; a swollen ankle.

Out loud though, she said, "Thanks, Yellow."

"Oh, right. Happy birthday, Crys!" Red told her with a large grin, and placed two packages by her other ones. Crystal smiled again; "Thanks, guys!"

"Sure! Now, we should probably let you rest," Yellow admitted, and stepped back towards Red. Crystal smirked a bit to herself, feeling her love-story-novel rubbing off on her. "And where are you two going?" she asked slyly. "You two came here together, right?"

Yellow, as she expected, blushed brightly and gave Crystal a pleading look. Red, too, looked uncharacteristically embarrassed, and Crystal laughed. "It's okay. See you later!" She waved as she began to shut the door. "Have fun," she added with another laugh as Yellow blushed harder.

Crystal hobbled to her refrigerator and collected some ice to seal in a bag for her ankle. Returning to her sofa, she propped her feet up on the table and set the little frozen baggie on top. Her pillow becoming more and more comfortable, she nestled back in to continue her book.

* * *

><p>'Ding-dong! Ding-dong-ding-dong-ding-dong!' Her doorbell rang with all its little might as whomever was at the door appeared very impatient. The ringing was giving her a headache, and so Crystal quickly limped her way to the door.<p>

"Coming!" she called, careful to keep the impatience out of her voice.

As she neared the door, she could hear voices from the other side.

"Pearl! Must you have rung the bell so many times? I am certain that our Senior was very irritated by the loud noises," a feminine, formal voice reprimanded.

"Aw, chill, Miss Lady! It's alright, I'm sure," another, dismissive voice said. "Right, Dia?"

There was a pause, and then a vague reply. "I don't know about that, Pearl."

Crystal smiled fondly before pulling open the door for her three Sinnoh juniors. "Hi, guys!" she welcomed, letting them in.

"Happy birthday, Senior Crystal!" the three chorused. It wasn't exactly harmonious though, because Pearl spoke much faster than his friends, Platinum enunciated every word very carefully, and Diamond's voice was a lot lower than either Platinum's or Pearl's.

But it was the thought that counted, and Crystal smiled with delight. "Aw, thanks!"

"We're here to be your special birthday entertainment!" Pearl declared! Crystal grinned and led Platinum to sit with her while they watched and listened to Pearl and Diamond's comedy routine. It, though quite loud and rather action-filled, was very funny, and Crystal and Platinum both laughed and applauded.

"That was great!" Crystal said with a smile. "Thank you so much!"

"Senior Crystal? Might you be hungry at the moment?" Diamond asked, tilting his head.

Crystal cocked her own head. "I suppose so; I haven't eaten all day. Why do you ask?"

"Well..." He dragged the word out, then grinned and, with a magnificent flourish, placed a large box on her table and opened it. "Ta-da!" It was a cake, perfectly round, with pure white frosting. 'Crystal' was written in fancy font with a dark blue frosting, and there were little sugar crystal's decorating the tops and sides.

Crystal's mouth watered and she inhaled the sweet scent. "Diamond! It's beautiful! Thank you so much! I have to take a picture!" Crystal dashed back to her room and slid back over, not wanting to keep her juniors waiting. Immediately, she regretted it as her ankle throbbed warningly. But she smothered the pain and took a couple pictures of Diamond's perfect cake. "I'm serious, this is so magnificent!" she gushed. While it seemed so uncharacteristic, Crystal had a big love for sugar and sweet things, even though she rarely permitted herself to them.

"Sure thing, Senior! I'm glad you like it!"

"Dia, Miss Lady, look at the time! We gotta go!" Both the other Sinnoh looked at the clock and gasped. Platinum bowed low. "Please excuse our rude and abrupt exit, Senior, but we are on a very tight schedule today!"

Crystal waved it off. "You still showed up and brought me an amazing cake - and a great show. Thanks guys!"

"You are very welcome, Senior." Crystal took a step towards her couch and hissed in pain. "Note to self: Self, do not attempt to run with a sprained ankle, even if it means your juniors have to wait a few more seconds."

* * *

><p>'Ding-dong.' The doorbell rang once, quietly, then again. 'Ding-ding-ding-dong.' Crystal smiled widely. She didn't have a clue how in the world he did it; it seemed impossible to do so, but Silver had a very peculiar way of ringing her doorbell. He didn't do it for anyone else, except Blue, Soul, and Gold. It was a little like how only Silver and Gold called her Crys (mostly) and only Gold called her Super Serious Gal...though that wasn't exactly the same thing. Crystal felt a little honored that Silver included her in his...his doorbell-ringing-specialties-club? Hm. That sounded really quite odd...Anyway...<p>

Crystal shook herself out of her stupor and pulled the door open. Indeed, it was her quiet friend. She stepped aside and he gave her a rare smile. Well, it was more of a half-smile, but she'd take it. "Hey, Silver."

"Crys. Happy birthday," he said, and handed her the box in his hand.

"Thanks! You want something to drink?" she asked. Normally when Silver actually made time to visit, he stayed for a while. As expected, he nodded a thanks and went over to her other sofa like always.

Crystal hummed to herself a little. This was really not how she expected her day to be. Sure, it was nice that all her seniors and juniors dropped by, but it was all a little...loud. But she was still quite grateful and appreciative.

Crystal handed Silver his hot water and briefly sipped her own. It was always quiet, a very comforting quiet when Silver came around, which she appreciated and enjoyed. Though it probably would seem very odd to most people, Crystal and Silver were silent much more than they actually talked. It was always like that, but neither of them minded at all.

"Has anyone else stopped by?" Silver asked, sipping his hot water.

Crystal nodded. "I think everybody...yup. Well, except Gold." It suddenly occurred to her that no, she hadn't seen her other best friend. Ah, well, he probably forgot, she reasoned. It wasn't like her to advertise the date, and nor was it like him to remember something like that.

"He hasn't come by yet? Would've thought he'd been the one waking you up at 4 in the morning." He raised an eyebrow dryly. Crystal shrugged. Though he was her best friend and all, it was very peaceful without his noisy antics.

If only it stayed that way.

* * *

><p>When Silver left later that day, Crystal sighed happily. Finally, no more interruptions! She flopped down onto her sofa yet again, relishing in the absolute (and gloriously so) freedom of no work whatsoever. Crystal nestled herself into her pillow for the final chapters of her love-story-novel from Blue.<p>

..."I love you." It was whispered loud and clear. The girl gasped and looked at him in a quiet sort of elation. He gently took her hand and gazed into her eyes, silently asking permission. She granted it. And he kissed her. She melted into his arms, and he embraced her tightly. The sun's fading rays encompassed the two lovers, and it seemed all of nature froze right then, allowing them to bask in each other and their love.

When they pulled away, she frowned, her happiness turning into woe. "And I love you. But we can never be together. I am of poor status, and you, my prince, are engaged to the princess of the next kingdom. You cannot be with me at all." The words were quiet and sorrowful.

"No, do not listen to what they say. My father-"

"Your father is the king! You are to be the ruler someday, not I. This marriage is for the best of the kingdom, with the ever impending war."

But still he shook his head. "My birth and inheritance may belong to this kingdom, but my heart and soul belong to you. We will always be together," the prince swore.

The young lass smiled at her love and whispered her consent. "We shall."

"But not quite yet. It is as I have said; my heart belongs to you. And no matter the situation or force, only death shall do us apart. I am willing to betray my father, the king, my kingdom, and my life here, because no life shall be complete without you. My love, will you marry me?" he asked, bending down on one knee and kissing her hand.

The reaction, a smile, was brighter than any star in the sky. "Yes. Yes, I will-"

"THERE SHE IS!" a voice boomed, and the crash of footprints echoed through the forest, disrupting all of the peace. The prince's expression turned stricken. "My love, run! Go, before they capture you!"

She bravely shook her head. "No, I will stay with you!" It was too late for him to convince her; a large group of the king's loyal soldiers ran up and threw the young lady over their leader's shoulder. She screamed and pounded her fists, but made no damage. The guards bowed to their prince. "Your highness, the king sent us to retrieve you. Do not fear, no word of this has reached the neighboring kingdom; you are safe from this wench," he disdainfully gestured to his captive. 

"My prince! I-" But she was cut off when-

-when a furious knocking sound rang through her house, along with a panicked voice hollering, "SENIOR CRYSTAL!" The book slid out of her hands and she flew to the door, revealing a panting Pearl. "You have to help us!" he exclaimed, and grabbed her arm, pulling her out the door. She only barely managed to close it, and they were off running.

"What's...the problem?" she panted, trying to keep up. He was actually running much slower than usual to ensure he didn't lose her, but her injured ankle was causing her to lag behind.

"Dia, Miss Lady, and I are here to check out the Johto Pokémon! But we didn't even bring ours, and a group of Mightyena think we were trying to eat their food and hurt their baby Poochyena! You're the only one here who can help!"

Crystal shoved down the spark of pride and dug into her labcoat for a PokéBall. "Arcanine! Let's go!" The majestic creature appeared, and Crystal leaped on, helping her junior. "Use Extreme Speed!"

While Pearl gave Arcanine directions, Crystal checked her PokéBalls. She had only Mega, her Meganium, with her, and twenty empty PokéBalls. A full pack of Mightyena could be anywhere from ten to forty, and she hoped it was lower than the usual maximum. Her plan was to capture them all, rescue her juniors, then release the Mightyena while escaping on Arcanine.

"There!" Pearl's yell interrupted this, and Crystal looked up. Diamond and Lady Berlitz were barricading themselves behind a large group of boulders, and backed up against a cliff. The (many) Mightyena were in semi-circle around them, pacing and growling. But there were wide gaps in between the boulders that Crystal noticed with alarm could allow some of the slimmest of the Pokémon to slip through. None had yet, but it was only a matter of time. When she deemed they were close enough, she returned Arcanine, jumping down as she went. She landed on her feet with a determined expression, charging towards the boulders. (Pearl, if anyone was wondering, made a slightly less graceful face-plant, then gave a rather muffled, "I'm okay.")

"Hiiii-yaa!" Crystal kicked four PokéBalls towards the ones right on front of her, and they were so surprised they didn't give any resistance. But this also got the pack's - and the other two Sinnoh Dex Holder's - attention, and they - the Pokémon, not the people - growled louder and changed prey.

"Go! Mega!" The Meganium exploded from its PokéBall and got into a protective stance. "Razor Leaf!" They fell into a familiar pattern: Mega would attack and Crystal would capture. It worked pretty well...

...until she ran out of PokéBalls, leaving her with four more, ferocious-looking beasts. Mega was exhausted from going through nearly twenty Pokémon. At this point, Pearl had gotten his friends out from their little prison, but upon that, they had realized that Diamond had likely twisted his own ankle and Platinum had broken three of her fingers from the boulders.

One of the Mightyena, larger and meaner than the rest, charged from guarding Crystal to running towards the Sinnoh trio. Mega seemed to have gained some extra strength and it assured Crystal it could handle itself. Crystal, with her blood still pumping with exhilaration and adrenaline from all the excitement of capturing twenty Mightyena, charged after it.

"Move!" she yelled, but didn't have the time to check if they really did. In one swift movement, Crystal swung herself up onto the huge Pokémon's back. It wasn't quite the same as Arcanine, but it would do for now. She steered the confused Mightyena away from the cliff and back towards its buddies, who scattered. Crystal rolled herself off and the remaining Mightyena ran off. Huffing and puffing now that the immediate danger was over, Crystal sighed and returned her equally-exhausted Meganium with a congratulations. Then she flopped down to the ground, tired and spent, and with a strangely throbbing wrist.

* * *

><p>When Crystal came to, she was greeted by the pretty but pale blue sky, a crying heiress, and two not-exactly-calm-young-teenage-boys. Never a good combination. Crystal, remembering what had happened, blinked her arms as the Lady's words became clear.<p>

"...all my fault!" Platinum was crying. Crystal tried to calm her hectic junior, but a throbbing in her wrist and ankle made her groan instead, alerting the trio to her conscious.

"Senior!" Diamond smiled. "You're awake!"

Crystal groaned in reply and used her non-throbbing wrist to rub her eyes. Finding it rather undignified to lie on the ground, she tried to sit up. But the throbbing turned into pain, and she decided to leave it be for now. "Anyone else injured?" she asked wearily.

"We think Dia twisted his own ankle, and Miss Lady has three broken fingers," Pearl reported. "And my face hurts!" Crystal decided to let the last comment go and answered to Diamond and Platinum. "You two ought to get to a hospital, or a special care doctor."

"I do believe that our injuries will be repaired at my home. Would you like to come, Senior Crystal?" Platinum offered. Crystal shook her head. "I'll be fine. Do you have a way to get home?"

"As a matter of fact, we do!" Diamond seemed to cheer up, and he put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Crystal managed to pull herself up to sit at the very least, and found that the Mightyena had all been released and were calmly together a good distance away. But at Diamond's whistle, three figures galloped to meet the group of humans. Pearl whooped when one of them branched off and went to him.

While the Sinnoh Dex Holders waved her goodbye, Crystal smiled. "Arcanine! Let's go home."

Crystal took a long shower when she got home, in an effort to regain her earlier peace. She ate some of Diamond's delicious cake. Picking up her book, she continued to read. But not even five minuted later, she got a splitting headache and put the book down, finding it no longer enjoyable with such a distraction.

After taking pain medication, she next found her rather extensive first-aid kit and wrapped her wrist and ankle up in that black velcro fabric that would keep her injured joints from moving out of place.

Crystal flopped down on her couch and closed her eyes, preparing for a nice long nap.

She only got about ten minutes of rest, but at this point, who's really surprised?

* * *

><p>Crystal groaned as yet another knock sounded at her door. Her gloriously relaxing, quiet, and overall peaceful day had been quite vandalized. But it wasn't like Crystal to ignore someone knocking on her door. So, praying whomever it was would be respectful of her wishes of tranquility, Crystal carefully maneuvered to the door, and opened it. She was greeted by an enormous bullhorn-sized blast that rattled her ears. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the voice boomed. Crystal put her hands to her ears and winced. The bullhorn was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground, and an ear-splitting horn honked and squealed with an annoying high-pitched noise.<p>

To put it in fewer words, Crystal was not very happy.

"Happy birthday, SSG!" Gold yelled joyfully in her ear. Crystal cringed, and something inside of her snapped.

"NO!"

He paused. "What?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely NOT!" Crystal hollered, hands on her hips.

"What's the matter, Crys? C'mon, it's your birthday! Let's go-" He made a grab for her arm, aiming to tug her outside with him. Crystal's temper flared, and she ripped her arm loose.

"NO! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I SAID, NO! Now, GO AWAY!" She shoved him out the door and slammed it shut in his face, panting. She was extremely tired of all of this fuss, and it was Gold whom she snapped at. Realizing what she had just done, added to the emotional stress, made her burst into tears. Stumbling blindly, she crashed through the door to her room and collapsed on her bed covers, weeping and sobbing hysterically.

Gold, meanwhile, was frozen on the porch, his mouth ajar as he could hear her crying through the door. Unexpectedly, guilt stabbed right through his chest, and Gold let out a small sigh.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he asked himself desolately. Then his anger erupted, and he stomped his foot as hard as he could against the ground, causing him to yelp and grab his foot a few seconds later. It got rid of his anger, alright.

"Argh! I, I just, I...ugh!" he tried to reason with himself. Pressing his ear against the door, he could faintly, faintly, hear her sobbing. "Crys?" he called through the door. There was no answer, and so he knocked. "Crys? Open up!"

Nothing. Gold growled again, then leaned against the door in absolute confusion. Maybe...maybe there was something wrong with Crys? He didn't know. But apparently he had no choice but to get back into that house.

Meanwhile, Crystal was still face-down on her bed, crying about Heaven knows what. She wasn't even sure she herself knew. But who could blame her? It was just too much for Crystal. She had only wanted a soothing day off from work, not..not all of this bother. It was too much for her to handle. And so she let it out the best way she could.

She cried.

And when one begins to cry, sometimes that in itself makes one want to cry even more, just because it feels so good to let it all out. And that all was fine and dandy, until Gold managed to pick the lock on her front door and barge into her room.

"Crys! What's the matter?" he asked hurriedly. While picking the lock, Gold had unintentionally begun to become more and more agitated about whatever was wrong. So by the time he was actually done, he had quite worked himself into a fit. Seeing her face-down on her bed made him worry even more, and he quickly grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Crys, you gotta stop crying, okay?"

No, it was certainly not one of Gold's better days.

Crystal snuffled and wiped her eyes, looking resolutely ahead with despair as she tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore him. "P-Please, go away, Gold," she managed finally.

"Oh, c'mon, Super Serious Gal. It's your birthday! You should enjoy yourself, go live a little! Have some fun!" he encouraged her.

Crystal started crying again. "No..."

Gold paused. "SSG?"

She rolled onto her back and met his eyes. "Gold...please, stop. Just...just, stop."

They stayed like that for a while, Crystal lying on her back and Gold standing next to her bed. Gold swallowed. "...Crys...?" he asked carefully.

She hiccuped a little, then rubbed her eyes again. "Y-Yes?"

"I...what...What happened?" His voice was quiet, much softer than usual.

Crystal gave a deep sigh. "I...I wanted to have a day off. Just relax, be undisturbed and calm. But then everyone came, and it was just such a hectic day. I really didn't want so much celebration," she explained in a whisper.

"Oh."

"And I thought it was all over. My day had been completely ruined, but at least maybe I could get a few hours before I had to get back to my enormous workload. Then you came," she finished pointedly.

Gold blushed. "I...I don't know what to say," he managed finally. Apologizing was just too hard right then.

Crystal sighed again and closed her eyes. "Then don't. Please, Gold. Don't talk. Not everybody likes the same things you. It's, it's...it's okay, but really..." she trailed off again, then started in a whisper.

"...All I wanted was a day off..."

Gold winced again. Regret was not an emotion he was familiar with, and he found that he did not like it at all.

Crystal sighed and rolled onto her side, closing her eyes.

Until Gold decided to speak.

"...Crys...? I...I...I'm...I'm sorry." It was so quiet, she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"What did you say?" He blushed again. It warmed his face unpleasantly, and he shifted restlessly.

"I'm sorry, Crys."

She waited a few seconds, replaying his words again and again in her head until his voice was seared into her mind. And then, she still let it sink in even further, relishing in it. Then she moistened her lips and looked back at him.

"Really? Normally, you'd do anything for a chance to disrupt my work. I'd think that on my one perfect day, you'd be the first to wreck havoc upon it."

Gold swallowed again, awkwardly. "Well...maybe...could you imagine that I might also be the first one who'd want to...ah, spend the day with you too?"

Silence filled Crystal's room as she was evidently weighing the possibilities. "I...I...I guess so," she acknowledged slowly.

"Since your day was pretty much ruined and pointless...I'm sure that Senior Green would let you have tomorrow off too...We could hang out then, if you want," he offered, just managing to keep his tone from being meek, like it was inside of him.

Crystal turned her big blue eyes up to him. "But I have to work tomorrow."

"Hey, Green is human too. I'm sure he'll let you off one more day."

"...Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely!" He thumped his chest with a fist confidently, and she had to shake her head - though it was fondly - at his actions.

"Okay...Gold?"

"Yeah?" Crystal sat up and hugged him tight in one swift move, embracing him tightly, both arms over his shoulders and hooked behind his neck. Gold's breath caught and his mouth dropped open slightly from surprise. Then he let out a long but silent breath and hugged her back.

Gold found himself playing with one of her locks of hair. He hadn't even noticed it, but her hair was actually down from her ponytails, and lay straight down past her shoulders. He really liked it down, he discovered with some surprise.

Crystal smiled again before pulling back and rocked back on her heels. She hadn't wanted it to get too awkward, of course. It was already past being purely platonic.

Gold found himself tempted to kiss her right then and there, but decided she would probably kick him for ruining the moment. He'd just save it for later. Maybe even tomorrow.

She smiled at him, eyes lingering too long. He smiled back, a real smile, not a smirk.

"So..." she started, brushing her hair over a shoulder absent-mindedly. "Do...do you want to come pick me up around...eight tomorrow morning?" she asked hesitantly, blushing. He grinned back. "Sure." Later, Crystal was showing Gold to the door.

On his way out, he gave her a mock salute and smirked. "Oh, Super Serious Gal? Happy birthday!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo-hoo! So that's that. I hope you enjoy it too! Poor Crys...but I sure bet that tomorrow's going to be a great day for both of them~! Yeah; it isn't Crystal's birthday today, it's my birthday! :) If you want to read about their birthdays, read <em>Happy Birthday to the Dex Holders!<em>**

**BTW, I wrote the love-story-novel myself; it's not a real thing...yet... :) I might consider writing one, but maybe not. **

**BTW2, In 12 point font, this story takes up 15 pages on a Document! O.O Wow. Cool!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :) ****You can make it a birthday present to me!**


End file.
